


a bath time kind of love

by coldphannie



Series: short somethings [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reality, based on Phil's third installment of 'Things I Regret Buying'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphannie/pseuds/coldphannie
Summary: The bath he made in the video wasn’t a waste. It wasn’t for him, it was for Dan, and boy did he love Dan.





	a bath time kind of love

 The bath is running in their en-suite bathroom.

Dan is waiting in the other room, their bedroom. He’ll wait there until he finishes filming this last bit for the video.

(It’s technically not the last bit. There’s a camera sitting in another room, and it will sit there for three to four hours until some crystals hopefully bloom.)

The bath gem light goes about as well as he expected – not very. It’s still a crucial part to his video, or at least he thinks it is. It might have been better if the gadget was actually useful.

He turns the lights back on, right as Dan comes in.

“All done?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Phil plonks the plastic gem onto the bathroom counter. “It looked like an intergalactic party, but like, from Poundland or something. Very relaxing.”

Dan rolls his eyes, smiling. “Totally worth it then.”

“Oh definitely,” he says humorously but drops off at the sight of Dan beginning to strip.

He quickly pulls back the camera and turns it off, having forgotten to do so earlier. This isn’t the kind of footage he wants to have taken.

Dan is casual in the way he peels off his clothing, leaving it on the floor to pick up later. He catches Phil’s eye for a moment, doesn’t say anything about the way Phil is admiring his body, and eases his way into the bath.

The water licks at his shoulders, comes one quarter the way up his thigh. He has to bend his knees a little to fit into the tub. It’s a nice tub, he’s just tremendously tall. He perks his eyebrow up after a moment, smirks, and says, “Like what you see?”

Phil is meant to be editing his video right now. He’s meant to get a head start and cut down on the clips he’s got in the back of his mind that he knows doesn’t work. There’s something about the way Dan is regarding him, with eyes half-lidded, movements slow and lethargic, that leaves him helpless to resist.

Phil hums appreciatively, running his eyes over the softening skin of his boyfriend in the bath. There’s not enough water to deem it a proper bath, in Phil’s eyes, but Dan’s not focused on that right now. He’s focused on Phil.

Phil’s aware, fleetingly, that he should be walking away but he can’t ignore Dan looking so delectable.

He kneels down to kiss him, Dan leaning up to meet his lips. He presses a hand to Dan’s waist, gives the warm skin a gentle squeeze, then slides his hand down lower.

Dan breaks the kiss. His eyes bounce left and right between Phil’s own. “Later,” he promises, “when I can touch you too.”

Phil pouts and retracts his hand, shaking the water off.

Dan rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll treat you to something later.” His eyes allude something playful.

Phil hums positively in response, eyes never leaving Dan. He stands up to his feet. Voice low, he says, “You make it hard for me to leave.”

Dan snorts. “That’s not the only thing I’m making hard.” He makes a noise, sounding like a goose honk – their little inside joke.

Phil honks back reflexively, shaking his head, smiling. He can’t help but want to appreciate his boyfriend’s show of skin. No matter how many times he’s seen it over the years, he can never get enough. He wants to eat him all up.

He thanks whatever deities that are out there, looking after him, for blessing him with such a man.

Before he leaves, he turns the hot water tap back on again. He’s sure Dan will appreciate a fuller bath experience.

For a while, he made baths for Dan all the time. When Dan would be having a particularly hard or stressful day, Phil’s go-to remedy would be a relaxing bath, with his best bath bombs, and some instrumental music. Phil knew enough about nice baths from his three-hour bathing phase.

(Dan refuses to bring electronic devices with him to the tub like Phil does. It’s a shame.)

Phil shuts the door behind him when he leaves.

He’s got a lot of love for that man. It’ll be easier getting work done when it’s passing time for what he’s looking forward to later.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this drabble :)  
> check me out on tumblr @coldphannie if you have any questions or want to chat


End file.
